A multi-layer capacitor is utilized where a large amount of capacitance, for example, in an integrated circuit is needed. For example, low equivalent series resistance (ESR) capacitors are an essential component in MMW T/R modules for both energy storage and noise filtering. To achieve a high packaging density, the ideal capacitor should be made low profile and be integrated into the substrate of the circuit. For achieving a large capacitance with a capacitor, it is desirable that the capacitor has a large footprint, i.e, area occupied on the substrate. For example, for capacitance of 50 .mu.F, a footprint of 1.5 inches.times.1.5 inches may be necessary. Traditional capacitor comprises, for example, a multilayer ceramic of barium titanate or a tantalum solid electrolyte capacitor do not always provide the required capacitance per unit volume. Such capacitors usually exhibit relatively high equivalent series inductance and a low self-resonant frequency, e.g. less than 500 KHz for 50 .mu.F.